


Bronze Curls

by ordinarylittleme



Category: Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-25
Updated: 2017-05-25
Packaged: 2018-11-04 18:50:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10996845
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ordinarylittleme/pseuds/ordinarylittleme





	Bronze Curls

Those bronze-colored curls were what he loved most about her. Sure, there were _tons_ of things to choose from, but...those were what caught his eye.  
Her head lay on his chest, and she smiled as his cold fingers twirled a bronze lock around the tip of his index finger. It felt nice, like she was a cat being petted by her master. Which she supposed she was, in a way. He brushed his lips against them and she giggled, shivering. His lips were so cold against her scalp.  
"You've got lovely hair," Alec commented, and Renesmee could only shake with laughter in his arms.


End file.
